tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Robin
Robin is a thief who takes jobs from the highest bidder. His travels have recently led him to Libaterra. Biography Early Years Robin was born to a pair of parents that he never even knew, though some have theorized that he is the bastard son of a noble, at least when not in his presence. Growing up in Matheson alone without any friends forced Robin to do whatever he could to survive, and he resorted to thievery. Evading the guards with the constant fear of being caught and punished was an everyday occurrence, causing him to fear the arm of the law. As he grew up, Robin started to commit much bigger crimes, mugging bystanders and eventually escalating to outright contract killing. Robin killed his first man when he was fifteen. He started to gain a reputation as a ruthless and violent criminal, who would do any job for the right price. He was briefly employed as an enforcer for the Matheson Crime Family, but he eventually left the city to branch out, hoping to make something more out his skills. He began roaming the land, working as a sellsword and killer-for-hire for whoever was willing to pay. Godslayer Era A Gathering Storm Robin's roamings led him to Trinity Gask where he took notice of the scarred boy Arcturius while hanging out in a tavern. Aliases and Nicknames ; Robin : What he's called. Appearance He has a very lean and wiry build, standing at around 6'. His unkempt shaggy black hair and scruffy beard give him a very dirty and rough appearance. The constant grimace on his face and shifty brown eyes make him a very suspicious looking character as well. He tends to wear a black leather longcoat with a hood over a vest of light armor that allows him to move around with more ease than men in heavy plate, as well as a bandana to hide his face. He also wears worn linen trousers with pieces of light armor on the knees and simple fur boots that look as if they are close to falling apart. He carries a dagger on his left hip for quickdraw, another dagger strapped to his chest and his rope garrote coiled and kept at his right. Personality and Traits Being raised alone in the slums of Matheson has hardened Robin significantly, turning him into the rough and cutthroat person he is to this day. Robin has very little in the way of concepts such as honor and basic courtesy, being perfectly willing to cheat and lie to get what he wants, but he rarely resorts to doing so, preferring to simply use his martial skill to get by. This is reflected in his fighting style, although Robin is a skilled fighter in his own right, he compliments this by using dirty tricks such as groin kicks and spitting in the opponent's face. Despite having a reputation as a man that values coin over anything else, Robin does have a certain code; he tends to look down on harming children and rape, finding both of those crimes disgusting. Anything else, however, is fair game. Powers and Abilities He prefers to fight melee, using a pair of daggers, rope garrote, fists, and anything within reach in combat. Relationships See also *Arcturius Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Third Age